


scars

by Faetality



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetality/pseuds/Faetality
Summary: Deucalion and Chris in the morning.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Deucalion
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722271
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	scars

He wakes to fingers tracing over his scars. They’ve paused over the heavy knot near the base of his spine, gently caressing the raised edges. He would pretend to sleep, though the attempt is futile with the wolf in his bed, so he shifts and pulls the pillow further into his arms. 

“This is new.” 

“Not really.”

“It is to me.” 

The wolf drags his fingertips up Chris’ spine, coaxes him to turn his head. “Tell me whatever it was is dead.” Even blind those eyes are piercing, full of something akin to love, that rare little word.

Chris smiles.


End file.
